<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mended by EagleDreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114936">Mended</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagleDreamer/pseuds/EagleDreamer'>EagleDreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagleDreamer/pseuds/EagleDreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Natsu comes into the guild hall, and something is really wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mended</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy walked into the guild and went through her normal routine of saying hi to everybody, then sitting at the bar to wait for Natsu to show up. She was talking to Mira, and Erza about different cake recipies when Natsu showed up, and Lucy grew concerned. He wasn't grinning like he usually was. Instead, he had a depressed look on his face.</p>
<p>"Hey, flame brain! What's the matter?" Grey asked but Natsu didn't respond. He just walked over to the bar and took a seat next to Lucy.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" she asked, worried for him. Whatever it was, it had to be bad if he didn't even react to Grey insulting him. Natsu still didn't say anything, but he shifted so that Lucy could see the end of his scarf. It had a tear in it about three inches long.</p>
<p>"Oh, Natsu. I'm so sorry." she said, then had an idea. "I can fix it for you."</p>
<p>Natsu immediatly brightened up. "Really?" he asked, his face full of hope.</p>
<p>"Yeah, my mother taught me how to sew. I just need some white thread and a needle."</p>
<p>"I have some needles and thread in the back," Mira said. "although, I'm not sure if I have white thread."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Mira. Can you show us where it is?" Lucy said as she and Natsu stood up. "Of course." She said as she led them to one of the back rooms that they used as a storage area. She pulled out the box of sewing supplies and handed it to Lucy.</p>
<p>"If you need anything, come let me know." She said, and then left, closing the door behind her.</p>
<p>"Okay, let's see if there is any white thread." They looked but Mira seemed to have every color of thread except white. "Shoot. Do you want to go see if the sewing shop has any white thread for sale?" Lucy asked Natsu. He was about to answer when he got a wierd look on his face. Without any warning, he reached into the box and pulled out a spool of golden thread.</p>
<p>"Use this." He said, blushing and Lucy smiled. "Okay." She said and got to work. It took a while but eventually she got the tear completely sewed up and handed the scarf back to natsu. He grinned.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Lucy. This means so much to me. Thank you." He said as he wrapped the scarf around his neck once more. There on the end of the scarf was the gold line.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry if it's personal and you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I just want to know why you told me to use gold thread instead of going to the store to get white thread.</p>
<p>Natsu blushed. "It's a little personal, but I don't mind telling you. I am always going to know that it was torn. And maybe white thread could have made it look like it was not torn, but I would still know that it was. I asked you to use gold thread because that meant that someone cared enough about me to see that I was upset, and wanted to fix it. And I chose gold thread because of you. It was you who fixed it for me, and the gold reminds me of your hair. It's almost that exact same shade." Natsu said, turning redder with every word. Lucy blushed.</p>
<p>"I was glad to fix it. I know that Igneel gave it to you, and I couldn't stand to see you so heartbroken because it got torn." Lucy said while blushing. "Now, how about we go get something to eat?" She said and opened the door when he nodded. As they walked down the hallway, Natsu slipped his hand into hers, and they walked back out into the guild hall, the gold stripe showing on the front of the scarf for all to see.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>